


Christmas Pajamas

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fun, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne
Summary: Note: When this was on tumblr it was a fic in response to a GIF challenge.  My GIF was Crowley holding up the Sam Funko in Rowena's nightmare from Season 11.  Just to give this fic some context.





	Christmas Pajamas

“ Are you sure you want to mess with your mom like this?” you asked Crowley, shaking your head.

“ She’s been having the same nightmare for ages, why not make it come true?” he said, putting the wrapped Sam toy he had used his powers to create under the tree.

“ Today is Christmas.  A time for joy and happiness.  Not messing with your powerful witch mom,” you reminded him.

“ It’s just a bit of Christmas fun. I just need the Christmas pajamas,” he said, snapping and changing his suit into an awful pair of adult onsies. “And now I’m going to wait until she comes in the room and unwrap the present and turn to her and go “Mom! Mom! Look! I got a Sam!” he said like a five year old, holding up his Sam doll.

You whipped out your iPhone and quickly snapped a picture.  “That’s all Dean needed,” you said with glee, moving quickly for the door.

Crowley was in front of you before you could blink. “You bloody tricked me.”

You shrugged and grinned. “Not really.  You said you were going to do this. Dean asked me to come and get a picture.”

“ And I thought we were friends Kitten,” he said in a faux pouting voice.

You waived your phone in front of him before tucking it into your pocket. “The King of Hell in pajamas playing with a Winchester doll.  This is more valuable to a hunter than a gallon of holy oil.”

“ Give me the phone,” he said, advancing on you.

“ No way,” you sassed, stepping back from him.

“ Give. Me. The. Phone,” he growled, continuing to move forward until your back was against the wall.

You leaned up, your lips just centimeters from his. “Make me,” you whispered.  

You could hear his sharp intake of breath as his brow furrowed and he moved his gaze from your eyes to your lips. He had let his guard down for just a second and you used it to your advantage, bringing your knee up to his groin and slipping to his left, running for the backdoor.

“ Not so fast,” you heard as his arm wrapped around you from behind and pulled you against his chest. “Going somewhere?”

You kicked your legs out. “Let me go Crowley,” you said.

He spun you around, trapping your hand behind your back as he pinned you against his body. “Make me,” he whispered, crashing his lips to yours.

You froze in shock before sliding your eyes shut, opening your mouth to him as he kissed you.  

Crowley took his time breaking the kiss before shoving you back a little bit and grinning as he tucked your iPhone into the pocket of his pajama onsie.

“ You kissed me,” you said, shocked.

“ Worked, didn’t it?” he smirked.

You felt tears burning your eyes and you spun away from him, walking quickly to the door.

“ Don’t you want your phone back?” he asked.

“ Just keep it,” you snapped.

“ Not so fast,” he said, stepping in front of you. “You look upset.”

“ Why would I be upset?”

“ You started it,” he said. “And now you are mad at me for finishing it?”

“ Go to hell Crowley,” you muttered.

“ You know what I think Kitten?” he said, his hand coming up to grip your chin.  “I think you wanted that kiss to be real.”

“ You are delusional,” you spit out through clinched teeth.

Crowley looked up, snapping his fingers.  You followed his gaze to see mistletoe over your head. “Mistletoe?”

“ Merry Christmas Y/N,” Crowley said, his hands cupping your cheeks as he brought his lips to yours in a gentler, sweeter kiss.   He took his time, tasting you and caressing your mouth.  Your arms slipped around his neck as he trailed his kisses from your lips to your ears.  “In all the times I fantasied about kissing you I was never wearing pajamas.”

“ Maybe we can do something about that,” you whispered as you nuzzled his neck, the picture long forgotten.

 


End file.
